This invention relates to a process for producing ornamental standing toys and more particularly, to a process for producing a plurality of ornamental standing toys simultaneously in a mass production system.
I have previously proposed a process for producing ornamental standing toys in which a pair of similar laminated synthetic resin sheets bearing symmetrical patterns of similar toys and each comprising a foam synthetic resin core sandwiched in between a pair of weldable synthetic resin layers are provided, an electrically heated pattern welder having a contour corresponding to that of a portion of the pattern is applied against one of the sheets to cut a portion of the pattern from the sheet and simultaneously to weld the weldable synthetic resin layers sandwiching the foam resin core together along the peripheral edge of the cut pattern portion, the same welder is then applied against the other sheet to cut the similar portion of the toy pattern on the other sheet which is symmetrical to that on the one sheet from the associated sheet and simultaneously to weld the weldable synthetic resin layers sandwiching the foam synthetic resin core of the other sheet together along the peripheral edge of the cut pattern portion, the two sheets are placed one upon another with the cut pattern portions positioned in registry with each other and finally, another electrically heated welder having a contour of the remaining portion of the toy pattern on each of the sheets is applied against the sheets to cut the remaining portion of the toy pattern on the upper sheet and also the corresponding portion of the toy pattern on the underlying sheet from the sheets and simultaneously to weld the weldable synthetic resin layers sandwiching the foam synthetic resin core together along the peripheral edge of the remaining portion of the toy pattern on each sheet to thereby complete an ornamental standing toy.
The thus produced ornamental standing toy eliminates the monotony inherent in the conventional flat ornamental standing toys and is more stable in standing. Furthermore, the ornamental standing toy produced by the process previously proposed by me possesses excellent properties such as enhanced appearance and reality. However, the previously proposed process for producing ornamental standing toys requires a number of rather tedious steps such as separate cutting-off and welding for a selected portion of the toy pattern on each sheet, aligning of the cut portions of the toy patterns on the two sheets and separate cutting-off and welding of the remaining portions of the toy patterns and in consequence, the previously proposed process is inefficient and relatively expensive.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a process for producing ornamental standing toys which can effectively eliminate the disadvantages inherent in the conventional process for producing ornamental standing toys and which can produce a plurality of ornamental standing toys simultaneously eliminating the steps of separate cutting-off and welding for each sheet and alignment of cut portions of toy patterns. The ornamental standing toys produced by the process of the invention are more three dimensional and more stable in standing as compared with the ornamental standing toys produced by the previously proposed process.
The above and other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show one preferred embodiment of the present invention for illustration purpose only, but not for limiting the scope of the same in any way.